


I Love You Too Much

by belivaird_st



Category: Bombshells (DC Comics), DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Forbidden Love, Girl Power, Strong Female Characters, Superheroes, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Diana eats pizza. Barbara falls in love.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Kudos: 23





	I Love You Too Much

Diana wipes pizza sauce off her fingers with a napkin. Barbara watches her with a fist resting up against her cheek. Diana smiles and sits tall in the red vinyl booth. 

“What are you staring at, Barbara?” 

“Your gorgeous beauty,” she responds, receiving a loud snort from the Amazon princess. 

“You need to clean your glasses then,” Diana goes, flustered by the flirtatious compliment. She picks up her bedrock glass of Dr. Pepper and slurps loudly causing ice cubes to rattle inside.

“Not once have you used your straw!” Barbara exclaims, gesturing down at the paper wrapped drinking straw on the mica tabletop.

Diana sets her soda down. “Straws weren’t needed in my world,” she explains. 

“The island of female warriors. That sounds like heaven!” Barbara grins.

“Maybe someday we could go visit. I could show you everything in Themyscira.”

The ladies left the pizza shop with their arms wrapped around each other’s waists. They walked in perfect step. Night rolled in with a sharp, chilly breeze. They passed a few civilians and took sight of a man spray painting a metal garage door.

“Graffiti at its finest,” Barbara murmurs. 

“There’s too much of it,” Diana sighs.

“You should go to New York. It’s way worse.” 

“If my people ever saw me spraying a can of paint on a clay pot or a statue—who knows what they’d do!” 

“Just adding more art to art,” Barbara points out.

“Never thought it that way before.” Diana gets a hip bumped by the strawberry blond as they keep walking the streets of DC, heading home.


End file.
